


Chaste Love

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Champions Twins AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Cuddles, Humor, New Relationship, no sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Set in the Twins AU where Marian and Garrett share the Champion title.





	Chaste Love

Garrett awoke, groggy, oh why had he listened to her about the rum? Again? There was a strange weight in the bed next to him. That was not normal. Not in the slightest. Opening his eyes against the glare he saw honey colored hair peeking out from under the covers. Oh Maker, what have I done, he thought, tugging the blanket back, reveling the sleeping Healer.

“Anders?” The query was hoarse from all the drinking, but clear enough.

Golden eyes blinked up at him in confusion. “Garrett? Morning.” He yawned slightly.

“Hey we didn’t? Did we? I didn’t think we were at that point yet?” Garrett was rambling, he knew it, but he also knew sex was a step they had both agreed to wait on for a bit.

Anders grinned sleepily at him. “No love. We both have our pants on, and I know my behind doesn’t feel used. How does yours feel?” He winked mischievously at the red haired mage.

“Uh, fine.” He allowed himself to relax against the pillows, tugging Anders close, kissing his hair. “I don’t mean to sound prudish, but you know how it is.”

The blonde mage chuckled, curling his body closer to Garrett’s, “love if it bothered me, I wouldn’t have come home with you last night. I wouldn’t be this patient with you. I know you don’t want your passions to get the better of you, and you want whatever this is to mean something. And I respect that. I truly do.” He looked up at Garrett, “I’m still afraid I am going to hurt you, break your heart. And that would kill me. I don’t mind slow.”

Garrett pulled Anders across his lap, his calloused hands holding his love’s face, “If you hurt me, you know Marian will murder you, or get that glowing elf to do it. I don’t think that’s something to worry about.”

They kissed gently, Anders allowing himself to become Garrett’s blanket, the pair speaking softly about mundane things until they drifted back off to sleep. Blissfully innocent in new love.

They were snoring quietly when the door was thrown open, Marian in the doorway, “See! I told you Isabela! My brother brought Anders home! They finally did the deed! Pay up!”

Anders and Garrett shot up with shouts, covering themselves as best as they could. “MARIAN! Get out of my room!”

She stood just outside the doorway, hands on her hips. “I’m not in your room!” She stuck her tongue out at him defiantly.

Isabela peeked in, pushing Marian out of the way and entering the room. “Hawke, you are a damned liar. They didn’t fuck. Doesn’t smell like it, and no one has bites or scratches. Either they had the tamest sex imaginable, which I doubt, or they just drunkenly fell asleep.”

Marian sulked, walking in and flopping onto Garrett’s bed. “Brother, sometimes I worry about you. This was the perfect set up! You should have gotten some! Maker knows one of us needs to get some dick.”

“Oh Marian,” Garrett touched her shoulder. “Fenris still being, well, Fenris about it?”

“YES and I am DYING!” She fell backwards, sliding off the bed with an unceremonious thump.


End file.
